


Hiding-your-face Hug

by mythicait



Series: One Piece Oneshots [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: From a tumblr prompt and drawn from this hug prompt list: https://mysunfreckle.tumblr.com/post/172214982206/hug-prompts





	Hiding-your-face Hug

On nights when the the guys drank on the deck and decided to get too rowdy, Nami and Robin would often retreat to their room. It wasn’t exactly quiet - nowhere on the Merry was quiet on these nights - but it was a relatively safe haven.

Nami was sketching out some of the recent islands they had visited at her drafting table and Robin was reading on her bed. Underneath the noise, the room was peaceful. This was a routine of theirs and they enjoyed the silence, especially since they so rarely got these moments.

“Robin, would you come take a look at this? I’m not sure if I got this terrain quite right.”

Setting down her book, Robin rose to stand behind the other woman. She studied the contours of the map, editing where necessary and praising where Nami had perfectly captured the island’s edges. She had discovered some time ago that Robin was a huge help with her efforts to map all of their adventures. Robin was encouraging but she didn’t shy from constructive criticism and her studies had exposed her to enough maps and cartography that she knew the basics of the art.

They fit well together, the two of them.

Letting Robin go, Nami put the finishing touches on this one. Once done, she sighed happily, stretching in her chair.

“Come over here and relax, dear navigator. You’ve been sitting at that desk for too long.”

“Okay, okay.” After stowing all of her supplies, Nami made her way over to Robin’s bed and fell onto it beside her.

When Robin beckoned, she cuddled closer, hugging the raven-haired woman across the waist and letting her head fall onto her shoulder. Robin curled her arm around her and began petting her hair as she continued reading her book. They hadn’t laid there long before they heard someone pounding down the stairs.

“Robin! Nami! You better get up here!”

Groaning, Nami tightened her arms around Robin for a moment, burying her face into her neck. “Can we tell them to go away?”

“Knowing our crewmates as we do, I think we should be worried more about the ship than anything else.”

“Ugh, you’re right we should probably check.” It was a very grumpy Nami that Robin dragged out of their room to go see what trouble their crew had gotten into this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
